Mrs Potato Head
by ScarredIncisions
Summary: Song-fic for "Mrs. Potato Head" by Melanie Martinez.


**A/N: Yeah it's not a Savior update, I know. I'm depressed and done with everything, and idk how to continue it without making anyone die. So here's a one-shot. Of course it's depressing, all of my stories are. And I kinda made Percy a huge jerk, for lack of a better word. I don't own "Mrs. Potato Head" by Melanie Martinez (although you should totally listen to her album, Crybaby, it's amazing). Nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Am I the only one who wonders why you have to make a disclaimer on fan fiction? Like if I were Rick Riordan, why would I be writing on fan fiction instead of writing a new book?**

 _If you weren't born with it,_

 _You can buy a couple ornaments._

That's essentially what he told her. "Just fix it," he'd say, accompanied by an eye roll.

 _Just be sure to read the warning, kids,_

 _'_ _Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it._

The entire ordeal was tiring, yes; maybe she should've known what she was signing up for.

 _Sexual, hey girl, if you wanna feel sexual_

Oh yeah, sexual desire was a hell of a thing. Wanting to be desired is even more a hell of a thing.

 _You can always call up a professional_

 _They stick pins in you, like a vegetable._

Of course since Percy was willing to pay for her surgery (actually, he threatened to leave her if she didn't "fix it"), she went through with it.

 _Kids forever, kids forever,_

No, not at all. She wishes she hadn't grown up so fast.

 _Baby soft skin turns into leather,_

More like plastic and silicone. Feel her breasts, her backside, even the stiffness of her cheeks.

 _Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic_

 _No one will love you if you're unattractive._

Exactly what Percy had hammered into her brain. "Don't you want to be beautiful," he'd whisper, "after all, it's the only way to stay with me."

 _Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?_

Of course it is, if you weren't born with beauty.

 _Does a new face come with a warranty?_

Definitely not.

 _Will a pretty face make it better?_

Will a pretty face make him stay? She sure hopes so. She hopes her new, well, everything, makes it better.

 _Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me_

 _How did you afford her surgery?_

Honestly, how did Percy afford all of this? If she were to estimate how much these surgeries actually cost, she'd definitely guess at least a year's worth of tuition at Harvard or some other Ivy League.

 _Do you swear you'll stay forever,_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_

That was the entire reason she was hesitant to do this, why she let the tears hit her perfectly stiff cheeks, why she dealt with the back pain from the over-sized lumps attached to her chest, how she could deal with the band around her stomach restricting every single calorie she wished and wanted to consume.

 _If you want a little more confidence,_

 _Potatoes turn to french fries yeah it's common sense,_

 _All you need's a couple more condiments_

 _And a couple thousand dollars for some compliments._

At the time, it seemed reasonable. Yes, just change yourself, he'll love you. Yes, just change yourself, and his eyes will light up when he sees you.

 _It's such a waste_

 _When little girls grow into their mothers face,_

Well isn't this how her mother turned out, isn't this why she turned out like this? Sure maybe not as dramatic, but her father wouldn't have given her mother the time of day if she didn't plaster her face with concealers and blushes and eyeshadows.

 _But little girls are learning how to cut and paste,_

 _And pucker up their lips until they suffocate_

Cute how in every single photo she takes (and check her social media, it can support this statement whole-heartedly), her stomach is sucked in, head tilted, hair straightened, and the signature "duck face" on her lips.

 _Kids forever, kids forever,_

No, not at all. She wishes she hadn't grown up so fast.

 _Baby soft skin turns into leather,_

More like plastic and silicone. Feel her breasts, her backside, even the stiffness of her cheeks.

 _Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic_

 _No one will love you if you're unattractive._

Exactly what Percy had hammered into her brain. "Don't you want to be beautiful," he'd whisper, "after all, it's the only way to stay with me."

 _Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?_

Of course it is, if you weren't born with beauty.

 _Does a new face come with a warranty?_

Definitely not.

 _Will a pretty face make it better?_

Will a pretty face make him stay? She sure hopes so. She hopes her new, well, everything, makes it better.

 _Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me_

 _How did you afford her surgery?_

Honestly, how did Percy afford all of this? If she were to estimate how much these surgeries actually cost, she'd definitely guess at least a year's worth of tuition at Harvard or some other Ivy League.

 _Do you swear you'll stay forever,_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_

That was the entire reason she was hesitant to do this, why she let the tears hit her perfectly stiff cheeks, why she dealt with the back pain from the over-sized lumps attached to her chest, how she could deal with the band around her stomach restricting every single calorie she wished and wanted to consume.

 _Stay together, stay forever…_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_

 _Stay together, stay forever…_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_

 _Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?_

Of course it is, if you weren't born with beauty.

 _Does a new face come with a warranty?_

Definitely not.

 _Will a pretty face make it better?_

Will a pretty face make him stay? She sure hopes so. She hopes her new, well, everything, makes it better.

 _Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me_

 _How did you afford her surgery?_

Honestly, how did Percy afford all of this? If she were to estimate how much these surgeries actually cost, she'd definitely guess at least a year's worth of tuition at Harvard or some other Ivy League.

 _Do you swear you'll stay forever,_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_

That was the entire reason she was hesitant to do this, why she let the tears hit her perfectly stiff cheeks, why she dealt with the back pain from the over-sized lumps attached to her chest, how she could deal with the band around her stomach restricting every single calorie she wished and wanted to consume.

 _Stay together, stay forever…_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_

 _Stay together, stay forever…_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_

 _Stay together, stay forever…_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_

 _Stay together, stay forever…_

 _Even if her face don't stay together?_


End file.
